The present invention relates generally to the data processing field, and more particularly, relates to a method, apparatus and computer program product for implementing programmable battery shut off.
Batteries power many electronic devices. The shift to mobile computing has also increased the reliance and importance of batteries to power a growing number of devices. For example, batteries are used to power lap top computers, Personal Data Assistant (PDAs), Global Positioning Systems (GPSs), cell phones, MP3 players, radios, and the like. These devices are becoming critical to people. Also it is critical to generally have available battery energy to operate these devices.
Today, various approaches are used to conserve battery life in these devices. For example, some lap top computers, when not used for a period of time, will shut off the display, disk drive, and the like. Some devices also shut themselves totally off after not being used for a defined period of time, for example, if PDA input is not received for 5 minutes, the PDA shuts itself off. Other devices, for example, such as cell phones in a stand by mode continue operating until batteries are exhausted then the cell phones turn themselves off.
One existing problem with this approach is that even though energy consumption is reduced, drainage still occurs with many devices until the device completely drains the battery and then stops hard or in more advanced systems turn itself off with the last available energy, for example, the cell phone. This can happen even if the system is not being actively used but the user forgets the system is on and upon the user""s eventual return the system is no longer usable. The result is a dead system that cannot be used until an AC adapter or new battery is installed. However, an immediate source of energy is not always available.
A need exists for a battery management program having the ability to implement programmable battery shut off. A need exists for a method by which a battery management program can be configured to accomplish this task.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a method, apparatus and computer program product for programmable battery shut off. Other important objects of the present invention are to provide such method, apparatus and computer program product for programmable battery shut off substantially without negative effect and that overcome many of the disadvantages of prior art arrangements.
In brief, a method, apparatus and computer program product are provided for implementing programmable battery shut in an electronic device system. A device battery consumption configuration file is stored. The device battery consumption configuration file includes at least one configuration threshold parameter. Electronic device system operation is monitored to identify the at least one configuration threshold parameter being met. Responsive to identifying the at least one configuration threshold parameter being met, the electronic device system is powered off.
In accordance with features of the invention, the device battery consumption configuration file includes the configuration threshold parameter that is user defined, such as a user selected battery time left value or a user selected battery usage percent value, for implementing programmable battery shut. At least one battery specific hardware input button is provided for user operation to allow quick external battery management. Each input button is programmed via a battery management program for specific external battery management functions. Each time the user depresses the input button the threshold parameter optionally is changed by a set value.